Following The Footsteps
by serotonin
Summary: *Sequel to Xin Ru Si Hui but you don't have to have read it cause I explain it all in the first chapter.* 15 years after X.R.S.H., Max and Zack’s daughter goes off on an adventure of her own, and finds out some startling news.
1. just some information

Following The Footsteps.  
  
This is a sequel to Xin Ru Si Hui, but if you haven't read that then I'm about to give you a brief summary, and some extra info about this fic. For those who have read Xin Ru Si Hui, then skip to the bottom part, which will be after the ~~~ things.  
  
Xin Ru Si Hui (A Heart Reduced To Ashes) was set during Blah Blah Woof Woof, except Max was in love with Zack, and he loves her. He tells her that in a round-a-bout way, and she thinks it over.  
  
But before they can leave the next day, she rings Logan and finds out that he's in hospital. She goes to him, gives him her blood and gets caught. Zack gives himself up for her and goes back to Manticore. Max goes home, and finds O.C. crying because Logan had a post-surgery problem and died.  
  
Max goes to the Space Needle and meets Jondy, who Zack had called to help, and they talk. Jondy tells her to get on with her life, so they go to Jam Pony. It is there that Max sees the news about the crash of the helicopter that was carrying Zack, and that there were no survivors.  
  
Her and Jondy go to the Space Needle again, talk, and Max confesses to loving Zack. Then Zack appears out of the shadows and sweeps Max off her feet, and they tell each other they are in love. They leave and Jondy is all alone.  
  
She admits to herself that she is in love with Zack as well, but will not tell any one. She thinks that no one will understand her any more and feels very lonely. She leaves a message on Zack's voice mail, telling him to look after her sister, and let her see the others. She tells Max that she knew how she felt (when Zack and Logan were dead).  
  
She whispers under her breath, 'While the weight of the curtain closing crushes your heart, the inertia of loneliness tears you apart' thinking that it is the perfect quote for her. The story ends when Jondy throws herself off the Space Needle.  
  
~~  
  
This story is set fifteen years after Xin Ru Si Hui. Max and Zack are married, and have five kids:  
  
Jonay (Joe-nay): 15  
  
Evalyn (Ever-lyn): 8 ½  
  
Jackson: 8 ½  
  
Tiera (Tye-ra): 6  
  
Bennet: 4  
  
Max and Zack haven't told their kids anything about Manticore, so when Jonay finds a barcode on the back of her neck on her 15th birthday she is surprised and hides it from her parents. Her barcode is 14 digits long: 33015994520210. The first two are just what all Manticore barcodes start with, the next two are her birth order, then Zack's designation, Max's designation and the last four are her own designation.  
  
Seattle is still pretty much the same as it is in Dark Angel.  
  
Nothing after Blah Blah Woof Woof has happened, so Max never went back to Manticore, Zack didn't have to die. Manticore is still alive and kicking, but hasn't been heard from in many years. None of the transgenics have escaped, so there is no Joshua, or Alec (sigh) or White or the familiars. Max didn't have to kill Ben, but Brin is still back in Manticore.  
  
~~  
  
Well that's all that I can think of that you need to know, so just keep reading and reviewing. 


	2. the beginning

Following The Footsteps  
  
Sequel to Xin Ru Si Hui (A Heart Reduced To Ashes)  
  
Chapter One - the beginning.  
  
Fifteen years after Xin Ru Si Hui, Max and Zack's daughter goes off on an adventure of her own, and finds out some startling news.  
  
~~  
  
Jonay paced around her small room. She was looking out the window, waiting for the sun to go down. Not that that would stop her or her parents, but it would make it easier for her to...  
  
"Jonay, honey, are you still feeling sick?" her mother, Max, asked from the other side of the bedroom door.  
  
Jonay stopped pacing, and answered, "Yeah, I am."  
  
"Why don't you come out and have some dinner with the rest of us? It might make you feel a little bit better."  
  
"No. I'd just throw up if I eat. I think I'll just lie down for awhile."  
  
"All right then. But if you change your mind come out won't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll think about it mum."  
  
Jonay heaved a sigh of relief as her mother moved away from her door, and out into the kitchen.  
  
'There is no way I'm going out there tonight. Not for anything. No one on my family can see me. This is way too important.'  
  
With that thought, Jonay went back to her pacing. After ten minutes the sun had finally sunk beneath the far horizon.  
  
'Finally. Now I can get out of here.'  
  
Jonay pulled her backpack out from under her bed, and pulled out the black cat suit. The cat suit had once been her mothers, but she had given it to Jonay for her 15th birthday two weeks ago. She quickly pulled it on, and chucked her long black trench coat over the top of it.  
  
Walking over to her desk, Jonay pulled a letter out of her locked drawer. She didn't know who it was from, but she had found it in her locker at school. And because only seniors were allowed in that locker area, she knew it wasn't from some one at school. No one at her school took any notice of her. She was quiet and everyone thought that she was shy. She was also smarter than people two or three years older than her. She had always been a fast learner, and had skipped three grades.  
  
Jonay unfolded the letter and read it once more.  
  
Dear Jonay,  
  
I need to see you. You must come alone to the alley behind the bar Skunk Rock. Be there at 9:00 on Saturday 26th November. Do not bring anyone else, or I will not show.  
  
Much love, J.  
  
She had read it enough times that she already knew it off by heart. It had only arrived a day ago, but she had a good memory.  
  
Jonay was not afraid that it would be a trap, and even if it was she was prepared. Her father had taught her how to fight, and her mother had taught her now to 'escape and evade' as she had called it.  
  
Looking at her watch, Jonay saw that she only had a bit more than an hour to get there. She walked over to the window, pulled it open, and climbed out. She dropped to the ground, and walked away.  
  
Jonay slowly walked down the street that was behind her house. She kept to the shadows and made as little noise as was possible. 'If mum or dad catch me now, I'm dead.'  
  
When she reached the end of the street, she turned left, and broke into a jog. Jogging would get her there faster, and it would keep her warm.  
  
It would take her about 45 minutes to jog from Sector Nine to the very outskirts of Seattle, in Sector One. She had only been to Sector One three times before, but she knew every street name and could tell anyone how many shops were on each street and the names of the shops. After all she did have a good memory.  
  
~~  
  
When she got to Skunk Rock, it was 9:26. She had jogged all the way, but a sector nine cop had almost sprung her as she was going through a hole in the fence. She had had to hide for five minutes before he went away and she could start moving again.  
  
She turned the corner and walked into the alleyway behind the bar. It was empty of people, but there was a bunch of trashcans at the other end. The only noise that she could hear was people talking through the back door of the bar.  
  
Jonay stood there for a minute, but turned sharply when she heard something crash near the trashcans. When she saw what it was, she laughed. A small, white kitten had landed on the top of a trashcan, which had promptly slid to the ground with the kitten on top.  
  
"Oh you poor thing, are you alright?" Jonay cooed as she walked over and picked the kitten up. She liked cats, and they liked her. This one began rubbing its head against Jonay's chin and purred.  
  
Jonay pulled the kitten close, and looked around again. Surely whoever J was wouldn't be late. It was already 9:30.  
  
'If J doesn't show soon, I'll have to leave. Elsewise mum will have a fit if she finds me gone.'  
  
A cry caught her attention, and Jonay looked to the mouth of the alley, and saw a pale, blonde woman standing there, with her hand on her side. There was something shiny underneath her hand.  
  
"Jonay?" the woman asked, her voice weak and cracking.  
  
"Yes. Who are you? What do you want?" Jonay asked as the woman walked over to her. There was something weird about her walk.  
  
'She's limping. And that shiny stuff... it's blood!' Jonay thought.  
  
"Mustn't tell Maxie... Zack... I can't... 210... Jondy..." she whispered before she fainted at Jonay's feet.  
  
~~  
  
I hope you guys like this. There will be an actual plot to this, unlike many of my other stories. You guys know what I'm going to say next so do I really have to say it?  
  
Please?  
  
Please *makes puppy dog eyes*?????  
  
Just to shut me up? 


	3. meeting with friends and family

Following The Footsteps  
  
Chapter Two - The Lady  
  
Fifteen years after Xin Ru Si Hui, Max and Zack's daughter goes off on an adventure of her own, and finds out some startling news.  
  
~~  
  
When the woman fainted, Jonay's first reaction was to catch her, but she couldn't catch her properly because of the kitten in her arms. So she managed to half catch the woman with one hand, and lower her to the ground.  
  
Jonay knelt down next to the woman, and rolled her onto her back. She saw that the blood was coming from a hole in her side.  
  
'Could be a bullet hole,' Jonay thought as she pulled some material off the inside of her trench coat and wrapped it around the woman's stomach.  
  
"Lucky mum and dad made me take that emergency first aid course last year," she muttered to the lady, "Now all I have to do is figure out a way to get you to a hospital."  
  
While Jonay was thinking about this, a man walked around the corner and into the alley. He was tall, with curly brown hair and dark brown eyes. He looked around, and his eyes found Jonay leaning over the woman. He rushed over and knelt down on the other side of the woman.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"I don't really know. She came around the corner, said a few words and then she collapsed."  
  
"She collapsed? Any idea what from?"  
  
"The hole that she's got in her side."  
  
"The what?!?" the man cried, looking over the woman more closely and seeing the bandage that Jonay had wrapped around her. "I have to take her home."  
  
"How do you know her? And she needs a doctor. She has to go to the hospital!"  
  
"She's my sister. And my friend can look after it for her. She'll be fine. Thank you for looking after her... what did you say you're name was?"  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"Well thank you then miss."  
  
"My names Jonay."  
  
"Jonay?"  
  
"Yeah. What about it? You knocking my name?"  
  
"Jonay Guevara? As in Max Guevara's daughter?"  
  
"Why? Who are you?"  
  
"I'm a friend. Look, are you or are you not Max Guevara's daughter?"  
  
"If you must know, I am."  
  
"Then I think you need to come with me."  
  
"I don't need to do anything. Especially since you won't even tell me your name, or why you wanted to know mine."  
  
"You need to come with me because your life is in danger."  
  
"Yeah, like I'm going to believe that one. That must be the oldest trick in the book."  
  
"I'm telling the truth. My sister was probably hurt by the same people that want to hurt you."  
  
"How do I know that you're not the one who wants to hurt me, and how do I know you're not the one who hurt her?"  
  
"You don't. But you have to trust me."  
  
"How can I trust some one I have only just meet? That's impossible, I just can't do it."  
  
"You have to 210."  
  
"What did you just say?" Jonay eyes widened as she screamed at the man.  
  
"You heard me. I am correct aren't I? That is your number isn't it?"  
  
"How do you know? Even my parents don't know, so how could you?"  
  
"I have my ways."  
  
"Tell me or I'll leave now."  
  
"Alright, no need to get angry. I didn't find anything out; it was her that did. She told a little about you, so that if she were hurt I'd be able to help you. Which is why I'm here."  
  
"What do you mean help me?"  
  
"I can't say. She'll tell you when she's ready."  
  
"Why can't you?"  
  
"Because she want's to tell you herself. Now help me get her up will you?"  
  
Jonay helped the man lift the woman up off the ground, and then watched as he carried her against his chest. He had walked to the alley way before he realised that Jonay was not following him. He turned around and looked at her, beckoning her to follow him. When she didn't he called out to her.  
  
"Jonay. Come on, we need to get her back to my apartment. Jonay!"  
  
"Who are you? Please will you just tell me? Or else I'm going home right now. My mum and dad are probably worried about me."  
  
"I told you, I'm a friend. Now come on, it's a fair way to walk and we need to get there as soon as possible."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere with you until you at least tell me your name. I'd also like to know how you know my mother."  
  
"I've told you, I can't."  
  
"Fine then. Good night."  
  
With that Jonay turned and began walking toward the other end of the alley way. Before she got far, the man called out to her.  
  
"Jonay. Wait a minute. Please?"  
  
"What? Have you finally decided to tell me you're name?" Jonay asked as she turned around to face him again.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Come on, I haven't got all night."  
  
"Your mother is my sister."  
  
"What!"  
  
"She's my sister."  
  
"Does that mean that you're my uncle? And that that woman is my Aunt?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose it does. I didn't think of that."  
  
"Well then, uncle, would you care to tell me your name?" Jonay almost hid the frustration and sarcasm in her voice, but the man picked up on it.  
  
"Well, my dearest darling niece," he replied, voice loaded with sarcasm, "Why don't you come with me and then I'll tell you my name."  
  
"Because I want to know your name now."  
  
"Are you always this stubborn?"  
  
"Are you always this evasive?"  
  
"I don't know, nobody's ever asked me that one."  
  
"Well why don't you just answer my original question and then you won't have to answer that one."  
  
"And what was the original question?"  
  
"You know very well what the original question was, so answer it now!"  
  
"Would you kindly please tell me again?"  
  
In his arms the woman stirred, and opened her eyes. She looked up to see who was holding her and smiled.  
  
"Just tell her who you are big brother," she said.  
  
"Alright, but only for you. Jonay, my names Krit."  
  
~~  
  
Well there you have it Krit's back. Still wondering who the woman is? I would have thought that it was pretty obvious by now. If you don't know however, I ain't going to tell you now, you'll have to read the next chapter. And I don't know how long its going to take me to write that cause we have sooooo many assessment tasks due this week. But we had our year 10 Formal last night (Friday 20th). It was sooooo cool!!!!!!!!!! I loved it in case you didn't figure that one out.  
  
Thank you to the people who are reading this and reviewing it, I just love reading what you have to say. 


	4. some explanation please

Following The Footsteps  
  
Chapter Three - some explanations  
  
Fifteen years after Xin Ru Si Hui, Max and Zack's daughter goes off on an adventure of her own, and finds out some startling news.  
  
~~  
  
"Krit?" Jonay cried. "But, dad would have known that you were here. He would have told us... wouldn't he?"  
  
"No, Jonay. Your father doesn't know that we are here. As far as he knows, I am living in New Mexico at the minute. And it will stay that way. I don't want Zack messing around in what we are trying to do."  
  
"You keep saying we. Who else is here besides you and her?"  
  
"A few others. Not many, but there is enough."  
  
"Enough for what?" Jonay asked as they began walking out of the alley, the woman having fallen asleep in Krit's arms.  
  
"Enough to do what we are here to do."  
  
"And what are you here to do?"  
  
"Something."  
  
"Come on uncle Krit, please tell me?"  
  
"No. She will tell you when she is ready."  
  
"Will you at least tell me her proper name. All I know is that it starts with a J."  
  
"It does does it?"  
  
"Krit!"  
  
"Jonay."  
  
"Please just tell me, I can't call her just J or the woman all the time."  
  
"Why do you think her name starts with J?"  
  
"Because she signed the note with a J."  
  
"Oh. All right then."  
  
"Will you just tell me, please?"  
  
"I suppose I must, seeing as how polite you are being..."  
  
"Oh just tell me already Krit."  
  
"Well if you put it that way... Sorry Jonay, I don't mean to tease. Her name is Lex."  
  
"Lex. But I thought her name started with J?"  
  
"Obviously it doesn't. Her name is Lex, it always has been."  
  
"Lex. I don't think that mum's ever spoken of her. Not that I know of."  
  
"I wonder why not? Who has Max told you about?"  
  
"She's said something about you, Syl, Zane, um... Ben and Tinga of course, and there's one other that I know of. Um... she was mum's best friend, and she killed herself... it was something like my name, Jonnie or Joan or... I know, it was Jondy."  
  
"Jondy. She was your mothers best friend, back at Manticore they were always side by side, helping each other out, doing better than all of us others."  
  
"Where's Manticore? Or what's Manticore? Is it like a boarding school that you guys went to or something?"  
  
"You don't know about Manticore?"  
  
"No. Should I?"  
  
"Of course you should. Manticore's the reason that you have the barcode on the back of your neck, it's the reason you are stronger, smarter, can remember more than all of your friends."  
  
"But, I just thought that mum and dad were both gifted people, and that they passed some of their gift's onto us?"  
  
"No. Is that what Zack and Max told you?"  
  
"Well, kind of. They don't really tell us kids all that much."  
  
"Us kids. You have other brothers and sisters?"  
  
"Yeah. Didn't you know that?"  
  
"No, I didn't. What are their names?"  
  
"Why should I tell you?"  
  
"Because I'm your uncle and you should obey your elders."  
  
"Like I'd ever do that!"  
  
"Come on Jonay, just tell me please?"  
  
"Alright. I'm the oldest, then the twins, Evalyn and Jackson, who're 8 and a half, then there's Tiera who's 6 and Bennet's 4. Evalyn and Tiera are the girls."  
  
"Funny choice of names. Do you know why Max chose those ones?"  
  
"Well I was named after Jondy, while Tiera was kind of named after Auntie Tinga, and Bennet was named after Uncle Ben. And what's wrong with our names. Mum and dad wanted us to be unique."  
  
"What about Evalyn and Jackson? Do you know if they were named after any one?"  
  
"I don't think so. Mum never said anything about it. Why? Do you know something about their names that I don't?"  
  
"I might."  
  
"Are you going to tell me or not?"  
  
"Not."  
  
"Fine. Don't."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"God, do you ever shut up?"  
  
"Nope, don't think that's possible sorry."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To my place?"  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"To do something."  
  
"Who else is here?"  
  
"Would you quit asking questions?"  
  
"Would you quit evading my questions?"  
  
"Fine it's a draw. Now shut up and keep walking. We're nearly there."  
  
Jonay and Krit walked in silence for the next ten minutes, until they reached a set of apartments in sector three. Krit led Jonay up the stairs to the second floor, and stopped at the fifth door on the right hand side of the apartment.  
  
"This is it Jonay. Knock on the door three times will you. And then knock four more."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause otherwise we are dead people."  
  
"Oh. Ok." Jonay replied as she did as Krit asked and knocked three times on the door, paused and then knocked four more times.  
  
The door opened slightly and Jonay saw a pair of purple eyes look her over, and then the door was flung open when they saw Krit.  
  
"Krit! Finally you're back. You sure you took long enough?"  
  
"There was a slight problem Teva."  
  
"What... oh my god, what happened to Lex?" Teva cried as she finally saw who it was Krit had in his arms.  
  
"I don't know. Could be a bullet. I need Dom to have a look at her, see if he can fix it."  
  
"Dom's not here now though. But don't worry about that, come in will you. And you to Jonay."  
  
"How do you know my name?" Jonay asked as she went into the apartment.  
  
"I have my sources."  
  
"Oh no. Please don't start that. You sound just like Krit."  
  
"I'll stop right now then. I don't want to sound like that idiot."  
  
"Oi! Watch it Teva!"  
  
"Sorry Krit. Anyway, Jonay, come and sit down." Teva said, as she pushed Jonay over to one of the couches and sat down. Krit had laid Lex down on the other, and was looking at the wound in her side.  
  
"Where's Dom, Teva?"  
  
"He went out to get some supplies."  
  
"Well we're going to have to do something for Lex."  
  
"I know, but what is there to do? I mean Dom is our only doctor. Except..."  
  
"We can't. She's busy, and she doesn't want to show until the time is right."  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Jonay asked.  
  
"Just trying to figure out how we can fix up Lex here." Teva replied.  
  
"Well the best thing would be to take her to the hospital, wouldn't it?"  
  
"Hospital. You want us to go to a hospital? Don't you know anything?" Teva squealed.  
  
"Actually Teva, Jonay doesn't know anything." Krit said calmly.  
  
"But... Surely Max and Zack told her about who she is?"  
  
"Nope. They haven't told their kids anything."  
  
"You mean to say Jonay knows nothing about Manticore or Lydecker or the nomalies or anything?"  
  
"Nope. Not a thing."  
  
"Excuse me!" Jonay interrupted, "Would you two stop acting like I'm not here and tell me what's going on!"  
  
"I can tell you Jonay," a voice came from the other side of the room. Another woman had stepped into the lounge room, and was walking over to them.  
  
"I'll tell you what ever you want to know."  
  
"Who are you?" Jonay asked.  
  
"I am the one who was going to meet you before, but I couldn't make it and sent Lex instead. I need to talk to you."  
  
"What's your real name."  
  
"My real name is 332340090210."  
  
"Jondy?"  
  
~~  
  
There we go. Jondy's back as well now. Is she back from the dead, or is she an imposter? I know, but I'm not saying. Anyway, please review for me. 


	5. back from the dead

Following The Footsteps  
  
Chapter Four - back from the dead  
  
Fifteen years after Xin Ru Si Hui, Max and Zack's daughter goes off on an adventure of her own, and finds out some startling news.  
  
~~  
  
"Jondy?"  
  
"That would be my name. Come in here Jonay, so I can talk to you. Oh and Dom's on his way back now Krit, he should be here in about five minutes."  
  
"Thanks Jondy." Krit replied.  
  
Jonay got up from the couch and walked over to the room that Jondy had walked back into. It was a bedroom, but the bed didn't look like it had ever been slept in. Jondy was sitting on the windowsill on the opposite side of the room, looking out of the window.  
  
"Come in Jonay. You don't need to be afraid of me."  
  
"But you died. You threw yourself off the Space Needle 15 years ago. My mum saw your body. You're supposed to be dead!"  
  
"I did throw myself off the Space Needle, but it didn't kill me. It just threw me into an extremely deep coma, and the coroner didn't realize that I was actually alive. And when Maxie came to see me, she was too shocked by grief that she didn't notice either. I can hardly blame her for not noticing though. She'd had a rough couple of days."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, first there was the wanted poster, framing her for a murder she didn't commit, so she had to get out of Seattle. Zack helped her with that. Then her friend Logan was sick, and she had to go help him. But she got caught, Zack gave himself up to the police and was taken back to Manticore, and then Logan died. Then she thought that Zack had died too, and was really upset about that, because Zack had just told her that he loved her. But Zack came back, and they left. Then I threw myself off the Space Needle."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why? I know why, but I'm not about to tell you. You should never have to know why."  
  
"Why not."  
  
"Because. I don't think you should."  
  
"You loved him."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You loved Zack. That's why you did it."  
  
"No. That's not..."  
  
"Don't deny it Jondy. It's the truth isn't it? You still do love him."  
  
"How... You don't know that, you can't."  
  
"I can and do. It's obvious."  
  
"Who told you?"  
  
"No one had to tell me. I figured it out myself. Don't worry Jondy, I won't tell anyone. I promise."  
  
"But... how? How do you know?"  
  
"I don't know. I just know that you do."  
  
"You promise you won't tell anyone?"  
  
"I promise Jondy. Now, can you please answer some of my questions?"  
  
"That depends on what you want to know."  
  
"How do you know so much about me? I mean you know my name, where I live, where I go to school and even where my locker is. How?"  
  
"I have been watching you. I was there on the day that you were born, two months and nine days early. You were so tiny, and you weren't moving. Maxie held you against her chest, thinking you were dead. You didn't make a sound until ten minutes later when your twin was born. Then you screamed your lungs out."  
  
"I have a twin? Where is he or she? Are they dead or something? And why hasn't mum or dad told me anything about them?"  
  
"Your twin's name is Regan. She's alive, but she was taken away from Maxie when she was only two days old. The doctor said she had breathing problems, and that he was going to put her onto a breathing apparatus. The next day the doctor said she was dead, but Maxie never got to see the body. All she saw was the body bag."  
  
"But if the doctor said she was dead, then how is she alive?"  
  
"Because Manticore took her. They paid the doctor a lot of money for her too. If only Doctor Carr had been available. He wouldn't have let that happen."  
  
"What is this Manticore place that you and Krit keep going on about?"  
  
"Manticore? It's the hellhole that made us. The place that we keep trying to stay out of. The place where nightmares are made. That's what Manticore is."  
  
"Made. What do you mean made?"  
  
"So I see that Zack and Max haven't told you anything about our past, have they? No, I didn't think so. Go over to that mirror and lift your hair. Good. That barcode that you see, the one that says 33015994520210, that is a Manticore barcode. Did you know that your parents have barcodes just like that on the back of their necks?"  
  
"They do? What do theirs say?"  
  
"Maxie's is 332960073452, and Zack's is 330417291599."  
  
"452, and 599. That's part of my barcode. And so is the 33 part. Do you know why?"  
  
"Yes. All Manticore barcode start with 33. Then the 01 is your birth order. Your sister Regan would have 02. Then it's your fathers designation, your mothers designation and then your own designation."  
  
"But my designation. It's...it's yours too."  
  
"Yes 0210 is the last part of my barcode too. I don't really know what it means, but haven't you noticed that you don't really look like Max or Zack. I mean you have long straight blonde hair, not to mention the purple tips in it, and light blue eyes. Max has dark brown hair and brown eyes. Zack has light brown hair and dark blue eyes. Plus Maxie and Zack both have curly hair, and yours is dead straight, even when it's short."  
  
"I know that. Mum said that I looked kind of like... Oh my god. I look just like you, and I have your designation. What's that mean?"  
  
"I don't know Jonay. I would like to find out though."  
  
"What does my twin sister look like?"  
  
"Regan? I don't really know. I only saw her when she was born, but I do know that she has Maxie's brown eyes."  
  
"What else do you know about her, or me for that matter."  
  
"I know nothing else about Regan, but I know more about you that you know about yourself."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I told you, I've been watching over you for most of your life. I saw you when you were born, when you were taken home, your first day of school, your first date, you finding the note, and everything in between. I made a promise once, and I kept it."  
  
"What was the promise?"  
  
"When Maxie and I were younger, we made a promise to each other. We promised that if we ever had a family, and the family was in danger, then we would look out for them."  
  
"But our family isn't in danger, are we?"  
  
"You are in danger simply by living. You are the first born daughter of two transgenics, and Manticore is after you. They are after all of us who escaped, and all of our families."  
  
"Trans-what? And what escape?"  
  
"Sit down Jonay, and I'll tell you a story."  
  
"A story. But I asked you to tell me about the trans-things."  
  
'And that's what I'm about to do. Tell you our story. So sit down."  
  
Jonay sat down on the floor in front of Jondy, and listened as she told her the story of the X-5's. Jondy told her about everything from her very first memory, to the escape and all that happened after. Just after she finished telling Jonay about Lydecker and Manticore, Jonay fell asleep.  
  
Jondy picked her up, and placed her in the bed. She pulled the blanket up to cover her, and then sat down at the windowsill to watch over her.  
  
~~  
  
So. What do you think? Do you think the twin thing was a bit too much? Should I keep going with Regan, or should I drop it?  
  
Please review. 


	6. the day started good, but then what happ...

Following The Footsteps  
  
Chapter Five - the day started good, but then what happened?  
  
Fifteen years after Xin Ru Si Hui, Max and Zack's daughter goes off on an adventure of her own, and finds out some startling news.  
  
~~  
  
When Jonay woke up, she couldn't remember where she was or what had happened. She was in a large bed, with a blanket covering her, and she still had all her clothes on, as well as her shoes. She sat up, trying to identify where exactly she was.  
  
"Good morning Jonay," the woman on the windowsill said.  
  
That was all Jonay needed to remember. She was in Krit's apartment, with Krit, Lex, Teva and Jondy. Jondy had been telling her about the X-5's and Manticore, before she had fallen asleep.  
  
"Morning? But... I have to go home, mum and dad will be worried. And I have school today!"  
  
"Yes, you do have school, but you can't go home just yet. We need your help Jonay. And if you help us, you can't say a word of it to Max or Zack. I don't want them to have to involve themselves. They have a family to look after now."  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
"A lot of things. The first thing is for you to go to school. But if you see Zack or Maxie, or any of your brothers or sisters, you have to get back here without them seeing you."  
  
"But, what if mum or dad rings up the school? Then they'll know that I'm there, won't they?"  
  
"You have a point there. Maybe it would be best if you didn't go to school. You can stay here with us for the minute."  
  
"For how long? And when can I see my family again?"  
  
"You'll have to stay here until we finish what we have to do, and you probably won't see your family until after then."  
  
"But... Can't I just see them one more time, please?"  
  
"I'm sorry Jonay, there is no way that you can."  
  
"But that's not fair!"  
  
"No where on your birth certificate did it say life would be fair, Jonay. So why do you expect it to be?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Ok so I can't see my family, but can I at least tell them that I'm all right? And can I get some things from home?"  
  
"I don't know about telling them anything, but you can get your things. We were planning on taking you tonight, but we might as well do it today. Will Max and Zack be at work?"  
  
"You don't know? Amazing!"  
  
"I didn't concern myself with what they do, I only watched over you. Will they?"  
  
"Yeah, mum's teaching at a primary school, and dad got a job in the police. But dad might not have to go in today. It just depends on what's happening."  
  
"We'll check if he is home, and if he is, then I'll get Krit or Teva to make a disturbance."  
  
"Ok. When will we go?"  
  
"After you have eaten some breakfast."  
  
"What's for breakfast?"  
  
"What ever you want. Krit doesn't have much in his fridge, so we'll go out and find something."  
  
"All right. But do you have anything I can wear, cause I don't want to go out in this cat suit."  
  
"I think I might have some things that you can wear. Just hold on a minute and I'll be back."  
  
When Jondy left the room, Jonay got up and walked over to the window. It was snowing. It was only the end of autumn and it was snowing. Jonay sighed as she watched two small children who were having a snowball war.  
  
~~  
  
Jondy and Jonay sat in a little restaurant, in one of the window seats. It had taken them fifteen minutes to find it, and then another five to get a seat. Jonay had ordered some pancakes and a hot chocolate, while Jondy had ordered an orange juice.  
  
They sat there for over half an hour in silence, while Jonay ate her breakfast. When they had finished, Jondy paid the waiter and they left. They stopped by one of the shops on the way, and Jondy told Jonay to stay outside while she went in and got something.  
  
Jonay had been standing there for about five minutes when she heard someone calling out to her from some where behind her. She turned and saw Teva running towards her, her bright green hair making her stand out in the crowd.  
  
"Jonay." Teva gasped for breath as she pushed Jonay into the shadows behind the shop Jondy was in. "Jonay. We have to get you out of here. Zack's patrolling these areas. You never said he was a police man."  
  
"You never asked. But Jondy knows that."  
  
"Never mind who knows, we have to get you back to Krit's place quickly, before Zack notices. Just stay here for a minute while I go get Jondy. Where is she by the way?"  
  
"In that shop."  
  
Teva raced back around the corner, and into the shop. Jonay stood in the shadows, waiting for them to come out. She began to hum a nonsense tune, when she felt a piece of cold metal hit her skin below her ear.  
  
"My, my," a male voice proclaimed from behind her, "Look what we've got here my friends. I could've sworn I saw this one just last night, wandering around sector one. And what might a pretty little thing like you have been doing, hey?"  
  
"That ain't none of your business," Jonay replied, trying to keep her voice even and calm, even though she was scared. This man was holding a gun to her head after all.  
  
"I might have to make it my business, don't you think boys?"  
  
"Yeah, sure boss," replied at least two other males.  
  
Jonay felt the man reach up and stroke her hair. She jerked her head forward, and the man laughed.  
  
"Now, now, pretty one. Can't have none of that now can we. I'm just trying to be nice, is all."  
  
"I don't want you to be nice to me, I want you to rack off and leave me alone."  
  
"That wasn't nice. Apologize, or I'll have to do something about it."  
  
"Never." Jonay spat. She wasn't afraid any more. She'd show this man what a girl could do.  
  
"Well then, if you put it that way." The man brought his arm around, and placed his hand over Jonay's mouth.  
  
Jonay bite down on his hand, hard. The man pulled away, and Jondy spun around, kicking out as she did. She caught the man in the stomach, and he was knocked back. Now that she had turned around, she could see that there were four others with this man, but he was the only one with a gun.  
  
Jonay shifted into a fighting pose, while the gunman stood up straight. He was tall and thick, but most of his men were thicker than him. He looked at Jonay, and spat at her. It missed, and landed at Jonay's feet.  
  
"Is that all you can do? Come on, show me what you got." Jonay taunted.  
  
The gunman lifted his gun, and pointed it at Jonay's head.  
  
~~  
  
So there you have it, another chapter of Jonay's mixed up, crazy life. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Oh and Hanna - Jondy is still in love with Zack, and she doesn't want Max and Zack involved with what they're doing because they have a family to look after, and she doesn't want Jonay and siblings to grow up without parents. And Jondy knows almost nothing about Regan, she only knows that she didn't die when the doctor said. 


	7. and to top it all off, I got a new toy

Following The Footsteps  
  
Chapter Six - and to top it all off, I got a new toy  
  
Fifteen years after Xin Ru Si Hui, Max and Zack's daughter goes off on an adventure of her own, and finds out some startling news.  
  
~~  
  
"Is that all you can do? Come on, show me what you got." Jonay taunted.  
  
The gunman lifted his gun, and pointed it at Jonay's head.  
  
Jonay stared at the gun for five seconds, before she kicked it out of his hands, sending it flying towards her. She caught it, and pointed it at the guy.  
  
"Oh, looks like the odds have changed. What a shame." Jonay sarcastically commented.  
  
"Jonay!" a voice cried from behind her.  
  
"What?" Jonay asked.  
  
She stood still, with the gun pointed at the guys, as Teva and Jondy ran over to her. They took one look at the five men standing there, and laughed.  
  
"What's so funny Jondy? Teva?"  
  
"It's just funny how a fifteen year old girl can be confronted by five big muscly men, and be the one in control of the gun." Teva commented.  
  
"That one of yours?" Jondy asked the men, indicating the gun.  
  
The gunman stepped forward. "Mine."  
  
"Well, you can just kiss it goodbye, cause it's hers now. So long boys." Jondy taunted the men, before turning around and leading Jonay away. Teva laughed again, before following. The three had only taken a couple of steps before they heard the guys begin to approach them.  
  
Jondy turned, and caught the fist that had been aimed at her face. She twisted the arm, hearing bone crack, and kicked the gunman in-between the legs. Letting go of his arm, she kicked him in the stomach, making him fall over, groaning. The four other men looked at their leader, not sure what to do.  
  
"If I were you," Teva began, "I'd get out of here before we proceed to kick your asses. Got it?"  
  
The men took one last look at their leader, before running around the women and out into the street again.  
  
"Well that was easy. Jondy, I think it would be a very good idea if we got out of here right now. If Zack finds us here, with Jonay, we'd be in serious trouble."  
  
"You're right Teva. Come on Jonay, let's go. We'll show you the back way to Krit's apartment."  
  
Jondy, Teva and Jonay walked away, in the opposite direction to the guys. Smiling, Jondy led them through the back streets and into a little alleyway. Jumping onto a rubbish bin, Jondy took a piece of cardboard off the wall, revealing a hole big enough for a large person to crawl into.  
  
"This, Jonay, is how we get into the apartment without anyone else knowing. If you are ever being chased, come here and get into the wall. No one but Krit and I know of it. Well, except you and Teva who have just been told. Climb in."  
  
Jonay obeyed, crawling into the hole, finding that it wasn't really a hole, but a tunnel going straight up. There was a ladder on the inside wall, which Jonay began climbing.  
  
When she reached the top of the ladder, she stepped off onto a small platform. She squeezed against one of the walls to let Teva and Jondy onto it. Jondy stepped up to the front wall, and flicked a catch that was in the top right hand corner. The door opened, revealing the bedroom that Jonay had slept in that night.  
  
The three women had only just stepped out when a voice called out from the other side of the trap door.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing?" Krit asked.  
  
"Relax big brother, it's just me, Jonay and Teva."  
  
They walked around the door, closing it as they went, so that Krit could see them, and followed him back out into the lounge room. There they found six others, two females, and four males. Jonay recognized only one of them, the woman who had come to meet her, Lex. Looking them over, she could tell that they were as curious about her as she was about them.  
  
Seeing her brothers and sisters looking at Jonay, Jondy decided to introduce them to her, and her to them.  
  
"Guys, this is Jonay, Max and Zack's eldest daughter. Jonay, these are some of my brothers and sisters." Pointing to each, Jondy introduced each one.  
  
"Dom." Dom was short, with long brown hair that was tied back in a ponytail, and light brown eyes.  
  
"Gem." A skinny woman, medium height, with long brown/red hair and dark blue eyes.  
  
"Lee." Jonay had to look up, and up, and up. Lee was very tall, with short brown hair and hazel eyes.  
  
"Oram." Oram was also tall, with spiky black hair and dark green eyes.  
  
"Mac." Mac wasn't as tall as Oram or Lee, and he had short blonde/brown hair, and light blue eyes.  
  
"And you know Lex and Krit. That's all of us."  
  
"Where have you three been?" Oram asked.  
  
"Yeah, sit down and tell us." Gem demanded.  
  
So the three sat down on the couches, and told them what had happened, everything from Jonay finding Lex last night, to getting back to Krit's place. They left nothing out, and Jonay found out that Jondy had gone into the shop to but some guns and ammo. They had just finished, and Jonay commented on how much fun she had had.  
  
"You know, I think I like this idea of helping you guys. I mean it gets me out of school, and I get to have fun. And to top it all off, I got a new toy." Jonay remarked, pulling out her new gun.  
  
The others just laughed.  
  
~~  
  
Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, but I've been busy at school, and working on my other pieces. 


	8. intermission

Following The Footsteps  
  
Chapter Seven - intermission  
  
Fifteen years after Xin Ru Si Hui, Max and Zack's daughter goes off on an adventure of her own, and finds out some startling news.  
  
~~  
  
Jonay spent the next three months training with Jondy, Krit and the others. She missed her family, but understood that what these guys wanted her to do was important. Important enough for Jonay to miss three months of school, and instead learn other ways of fighting, escape and evade, tactics, reconnaissance, even about explosives. She practiced her fighting each day, getting better and better all the time.  
  
While she wasn't quite as good as Jondy, by the end of the first month, she could beat Dom and Mac, at the end of the second she could beat Gem, Lee, Oram and Krit. And by the end of the third month, she could beat Lex once in two matches, and had beaten Jondy once.  
  
It was the 29th of February. Jonay only knew this because she had heard Gem arguing with Lee about leap years. Jonay had only heard a small bit of the argument, and was glad she hadn't heard any more. At first it had been a debate. A simple game of disputing each other's point. It had been this that Jonay had heard. Then it got to verbal abuse. Insulting the others point. Jonay hadn't needed to be near them to hear it; they had been loud enough to hear in the sparring room upstairs. It was only when it started to get physical between Gem and Lee that Krit and Teva had grabbed each of them and thrown them out the door. They started their verbal fight again out there, until Jondy and Krit came up and pushed them down the stairs.  
  
The two of them stood up, shook themselves off, and looked up the stairs. Jondy, Jonay, Krit and Teva stood at the top of the stairs, staring down at them.  
  
"What was that for?" Lee yelled up at the four.  
  
"For arguing over a pointless thing." Jondy replied.  
  
"Pointless?" Gem gasped. "Pointless? You call this pointless?"  
  
"Gem. Shut up." Jondy ordered, "It was a pointless thing to start an argument about, you know that. You didn't need to start a fight about it. And if you did want to fight, you could have just gone up to the sparring room, without the verbal side of it."  
  
"Why not? It's not often that you get to have a good argument around here. The rest of you idiots are too soft to have a good debate. We needed the practice." Lee commented.  
  
"You think we're soft?" Krit asked.  
  
"I don't think. I know." Gem stated.  
  
"If you think you're going to get away with that Gem, then you're wrong." Teva barked as she started descending the stairs.  
  
"Teva, don't." Jonay warned, as she reached out to grab Teva's arm. With the other arm she was holding Krit back. Jondy stood beside Krit, hands folded over her chest.  
  
"Why shouldn't I?" While Jondy and Jonay both had extremely slow tempers, Teva had the quickest temper of them all. The slightest provocation and she would explode. Krit wasn't quite as bad, but if any of the others jumped the gun, then he would follow.  
  
"Because that's what they want. For you to go down there and fight them. If you do that, then you're stooping down to their level. You heard Jondy before; they were fighting over a pointless thing. This is even more pointless than that. So just walk away now and go back up to the sparring room. We'll come up in a minute. You go too Krit." Jonay ordered.  
  
"Fine. Fine. But only for you Jonay. If you're gonna save us all, I guess I'd better listen to you." Teva replied as she started back up the stairs. "Come on Krit. Let's go have a round."  
  
Jondy waited for both of them to go up the stairs before looking back down at Gem and Lee again.  
  
"You two. We need some more supplies. Go see Dom, and get him to give you the list and some cash for the stuff. I want you to go together, and get everything on the list, and be careful. And be quick. We leave tomorrow. That means we need to pack tonight. Which means that you two have to be home here, with all of the supplies, before sunset. You got that?" Jondy asked.  
  
"Yes ma'am." The two mock saluted Jondy before running up the stairs and back into the apartment.  
  
Turning back to Jonay, Jondy found that Jonay was staring at her, mouth slightly open, and eyes wide.  
  
"Shut your mouth Jonay. You'll let the flies in."  
  
Jonay snapped her mouth shut, before opening it again.  
  
"Jondy? What did Teva mean about me being the one to save us all?"  
  
"She was joking."  
  
"No she wasn't. She was dead serious. Jondy, will you please tell me what we're doing? Where we're going? And why am I going to save you all?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"Please don't lie to me Jondy. I need to know what we're doing."  
  
"Okay. Come up to the sparring room. We'll talk there."  
  
Jonay followed Jondy up the stairs. They walked into the sparring room, where Krit and Teva were in the middle of a fight. Walking around them, Jondy opened the door to what was used as a classroom. Shutting the door behind them, Jondy locked it before sitting down, and motioning for Jonay to sit as well. Once Jonay had sat down, Jondy talked.  
  
"You remember what I told you about Manticore Jonay?"  
  
"How could I forget?"  
  
"Good. Now, you will remember that I said there were 12 of us that escaped in '09 don't you."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, of that original 12, there are 9 of us left. Max, Krit, Syl, Teva, Dom, Mac, Zane, Cas and me. Ben and Tinga are dead. Manticore caught the other, Brin. Because no matter how long we live in this world, Manticore will never stop chasing us, or our children. We will never truly be free of them, until they are no more."  
  
"And that is what you're planning to do. Bring down Manticore."  
  
"Yes. That is what we plan to do. And you, we need you to help us."  
  
"I will. This is what I was born for. To follow the footsteps of my mother and father. To help their brothers and sisters in the mission to end all missions."  
  
"You make it sound easy Jonay. I'll eat breakfast. I'll go for a walk. I'll take down the impregnable bitch of a fortress that spawned us off. Let me tell you Jonay, this will not be easy. It will test us all. Blue lady knows what they have created since we left."  
  
"Maybe nothing more than new soldiers."  
  
"Maybe. But I doubt that. They have no doubt created some new enhanced prototype that could kill a hundred soldiers without breaking a sweat. But we won't know till we get there. And no doubt there will be some casualties. We all know that. And we're all hoping that it won't be us that is hurt or killed during this raid. But we will all protect you. If it comes down to us or you, it will be us."  
  
"Why? Why am I so important?"  
  
"Because, as you said before, you are following in your mother's footsteps. And your fathers. You are doing what we can only dream of doing. We need you to get inside the compound, and destroy the DNA lab. There is only one way in, and it's going to be hard. I will go with you, to help you."  
  
"The DNA lab? What will that do?"  
  
"That will stop them from creating further prototypes. We hope to bring the whole place burning to the ground, but if we can't do that, then we can at least take out the DNA lab."  
  
"Are all the others coming?"  
  
"Yes. Dom and Mac won't be coming in with us though. They will stay in our vans outside the perimeter. They will be watching us through the security cameras, and we will be connected to them with coms. While you and I take out the DNA lab, Oram and Lex will take the main auxiliary generator, Lee and Gem will take out the medical ward, and Krit and Teva are going to set off random charges.  
  
"How are we going to get in?"  
  
"To get into the grounds is easy. All you have to do is jump the perimeter fence, and stay away from the guards. To get into the lab is harder. You will have to climb through an air duct to get in and open the door from the inside. From there, I will help you, but getting in only you can do."  
  
"And how do we get out if the place is burning down?"  
  
"None of the charges will be anywhere near our exit route. If they are, then we will just improvise."  
  
"Is that all I have to do? Climb through an air duct and open the door for you to come in and set the charges?"  
  
"Basically, yes. But it's not that simple. The entrance to the air ducts is halfway across the building from the DNA lab. You will enter is there, and crawl through the ducts until you reach the lab, where you will exit the ducts, and open the door. Dom will be telling you the way through the ducts, via the com unit, but you will have to be absolutely silent as you do it. If you make a sound, then you could get caught. And if you get caught, they will do to you what they did to Brin."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"They will make you one of them. They will make you forget about everything that you have out here. You will become a Manticore soldier whether you want to or not."  
  
"I don't want that to happen."  
  
"Neither do I, Jonay. That is why we kept you here for the past three months. You needed the training, to make you as good as we possibly could get you. Max and Zack started your training, and we have finished it. You won't get much better Jonay."  
  
"But I can't even beat you Jondy. How can I be any good if I can't beat you? And I can only beat Lex one in two matches."  
  
"That's because I'm the best fighter. I don't get beaten Jonay. You won't find many people better than me. And you have beaten me once. That just shows how good you are. None of the others can beat me. Well, Lex has beaten me once before, which also proves that she is very good, which is why you beat her one in two matches. You are good Jonay. Very good. Believe me."  
  
"I do. I just..."  
  
"What, Jonay?"  
  
"I'm scared. I scared that I will come up against some one who is better than me, and they will kill me. I don't want to die Jondy. I'm 15. I don't want to die, and never see my family again. I want to come back after this, and run home, and tell mum that I'm ok and that I'm sorry. I want to play games with my brothers and sisters, and tease them, and hug them. I want to go to school, and graduate. I don't want to die. I'm too young to die."  
  
"I'm sorry Jonay." Jondy whispered as she drew Jonay into a hug. Jonay rested her head on Jondy's shoulder, and waited for the tears to come. But they didn't fall. After a minute, Jonay pulled back.  
  
"Jondy. I want to go home. I don't want to go inside or anything, I just want to see them again."  
  
"Jonay..."  
  
"Jondy, please. Did you know that it's the twins' birthday tomorrow? They turn 9. I want to see them again, Jondy. Please?"  
  
"Ok. We'll go tonight. At midnight. But not for long, understood? We can't risk it."  
  
"I know. But thank you Jondy. Thank you."  
  
"You are welcome Jonay. Now come, let's challenge Krit and Teva to a tag team fight. Would you like to do that?"  
  
"Sure! Can I be on your team Jondy?"  
  
"Of course! Who's team would you be on otherwise?"  
  
"I don't know. But let's go kick some transgenic ass!"  
  
~~  
  
Again, I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to write this, but I have many other things taking up my time at the minute. I'll try to write the next chapter soon though, but don't hold your breath. 


End file.
